Approximately 21% of women continue to smoke cigarettes despite the increased risk of cancer and cardiovascular disease associated with cigarette smoking (USDHHS, 2001). Exercise has been shown to be an efficacious treatment component in combating nicotine dependence, especially among women for whom concerns about weight gain during smoking cessation are an obstacle to successful quitting. In previous trials of women smokers, our program of cognitive behavioral smoking cessation treatment (CBT) plus regular aerobic exercise was more efficacious than CBT plus equal contact time (CA59660;Commit to Quit;Marcus et al., 1991;1995;1999). Recognizing the program's successes, Commit to Quit (CTQ) was recently designated an Effective Program by the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration's (SAMHSA) National Registry of Effective Programs. Thus, the Commit to Quit program is well poised for a larger trial in a community setting where it has the potential to reach a large number of female smokers in a setting in which it can be sustained. In response to PA-03-126, Behavioral Therapies Development Program, we propose a Stage III study in which we will conduct a trial to test our CTQ smoking cessation program in the community setting of the local YMCAs. As stated in the PA, Stage III research is aimed at understanding if and how an efficacious therapy may be transported to the community. We propose a randomized controlled clinical trial to take place in the YMCA setting and delivered by YMCA staff. The trial will compare CBT smoking cessation treatment plus a program of regular exercise to CBT smoking cessation treatment plus contact control. In order to promote transportability to the YMCA, we will use the YMCA's existing Personal Fitness Program, which is similar to our CTQ exercise program, in that it is guided by trained staff and requires participants to exercise 3 times per week. If the exercise condition is found to be more efficacious than contact control when delivered at the YMCA by YMCA staff, then we will be well positioned to partner with the YMCA to pursue widespread, national dissemination of this program.